


In the ruins

by milka121



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mikleo does not understand why being naked is such a big deal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Sorey hadn’t really thought about sex. That is, until Mikleo decided to randomly strip in Mt. Mabinogio Ruins.Smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, so don't hesitate to tell me if it's horribly bad.  
> Set before the game events.

Sorey hadn’t really thought about sex. That is, until Mikleo decided to randomly strip in Mt. Mabinogio Ruins.

Okay, maybe it was partially Sorey’s fault – he had pushed Mikleo into the water, causing them them both to fall in, after all – but he had no idea that it would lead to... this. This being Mikleo unfastening his belts and slipping off of his jacket, boots and trousers, placing them carefully on the dry floor.

“Mikleo, what are you doing?” Sorey asked, quickly focusing his eyes at some wonderful mural on the wall.

“I’m going to swim,” the seraph answered. “I’m already wet, so I can as well do it.”

Sorey caught a glimpse of light skin out of the corner of his eye; his gaze darted towards the seraph…

Oh. He shouldn’t have done that. He really shouldn’t.

Mikleo has turned, giving the human the perfect view of his back; drops of water slipping down his slim waist, his hips… the curve of his ass…  _Damn_.

Then, Mikleo bend over, seemingly to check the water’s temperature with his hand, and Sorey… Yes, he definitely did recognize that heat pooling in his abdomen.

“Mikleo,” he said.

Seraph turned his head ( _thank_ _g_ _od_ _s_ _he didn’t turn around completely_ , Sorey thought) and send Sorey an asking look. Sorey swallowed.

“Can you just… put your clothes back on?” he asked.

“Why?” Mikleo’s brows knitted. “You don’t want to swim together?”

“It’s not that!” Sorey protested. “It’s just… It’s uncomfortable.”

“Swimming here?” Mikleo said and turned around, exposing himself for Sorey to see – that is, if Sorey hadn’t closed his eyes as soon as he realized what Mikleo was doing. “Hey, what’s up with you?”

“Nothing!” Sorey said in high-pitched voice. “It’s just- it’s embarrassing.”

“Swimming together?” Mikleo asked. The splashes of water told Sorey that Mikleo was getting closer. “You had no problem doing that when we were younger.”

“We are not children anymore, Mikleo.”

“Indeed.” The voice was so close now, and Sorey could almost feel Mikleo’s breath on his face. He risked and opened his eyes; he was greeted by Mikleo standing, literally, right under his nose so that Sorey could even see water drops on seraph’s long eyelashes.

But Mikleo’s violet eyes weren’t fixed on his face; they were resting much, much lower, looking straight at...

“Oh,” said Mikleo, “you are hard.”

He said this so casually, so _normal_ , like he would say ‘you are an idiot’ or ‘you have green eyes.’

Sorey was tall. Sorey was irritating.

Sorey was hard.

“Uh,” Sorey said. “It’s- it’s nothing.”

He tried to back off, making a half of a step until Mikleo grabbed him by his wrist.

“It’s not ‘nothing’, Sorey,” he said. (Sorey tried really, really hard to focus on his face.) “Why does it work like that? Shouldn’t it become this way when you desire a human woman?”

Sorey found it really difficult not to break into laughter. He was standing here, in knee-deep water in Mt. Mabinogio ruins, hard, with naked Mikleo beside him, honestly concerned about Sorey’s well-being in _that_ regard.

“No, it… sometimes it becomes like that randomly, or… you know.”

Mikleo frowned. “What?”

Sorey was sure he was blushing. “I mean… you are naked.”

Mikleo blinked slowly and send Sorey an owlish glare. “You mean,” he said, “that you desire _me_?”

 _Oh, gods._ “I-I think it’s not that hard to see that,” he stammered.

“Oh,” Mikleo answered. His gaze, once again, darted to Sorey’s crotch, examining him with interest. Sorey covered his groin with his hands. “Hey!”

“Should I help you?” Mikleo asked.

“Wha-what?”

“I’m partially responsible, after all,” Mikleo said. “I don’t know how, not really, just – if you need someone-”

“Y-yeah,” Sorey said before he could think about it. Mikleo’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

Sorey couldn’t bring himself to say it. He nodded, blushing furiously, not really knowing what he has just agreed on.

Mikleo regarded him for a second, and then, slowly, placed his hands on Sorey’s chest, unhurriedly sliding them on his stomach, and then lower, lower-

Sorey hissed, taking a breath.

“Sorry!” Mikleo said, quickly putting his hands away, “I didn’t want to-”

“It’s- it wasn’t bad,” Sorey interrupted him. “It’s just… sensitive.”

Mikleo nodded. He looked at Sorey one final time, as if looking for permission, and then his hand returned to Sorey’s groin, lightly grabbing his dick through the fabric of his trousers. Sorey let out a sigh when Mikleo gave it a delicate squeeze, palming it slowly. Sorey could feel his body getting more and more excited with each passing second.

That situation was beyond bizarre, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy that.

Mikleo gave him another squeeze and he couldn’t resist a moan slipping from his mouth. His hips pushed forward, into Mikleo’s hand.

“M-Mikleo,” he said, trying to stop his voice from shaking, “you can touch it, if you want to.”

The seraph didn’t need any more encouragement; he quickly unlaced Sorey’s pants and allowed his hand to slip in his underwear, brushing his erection. Sorey shuddered and grabbed Mikleo by his shoulders, hiding his face in the crook of Mikleo’s neck.

Mikleo hand was sloppy, no maintaining any steady rhythm as he moved his wrist up and down Sorey’s length, but it was _him_ , and Mikleo was pressing his naked body against Sorey, so it didn’t take much time to make Sorey pant and he started moving his hips, thrusting into seraph’s hand, small slick sounds echoing in his ears.

“Mik-Mikleo,” he whispered, “Mikleo, _Mikleo_ -”

“Is it good?” the seraph asked, hint of a curiosity in his voice.

“Y-yes, yes,” Sorey moaned, his arms slipping around Mikleo, pulling him even closer, “so good-”

Mikleo squeezed and Sorey cried out; he was so close, almost embarrassingly quick, but it was _Mikleo_ who was picking up the pace even more, murmuring something into Sorey’s ear and making the human push his hips against Mikleo’s hand, faster, harder, louder-

One more flick of Mikleo’s wrist and Sorey was gone, his whole body shaking, hands gripping Mikleo desperately as he _sobbed_ , staining Mikleo’s hand and stomach with cum.

When he was spent, Mikleo got his hand off him, carefully observing the semen dripping from his fingers.

“Now I really need myself cleaned out,” he said. And casually licked off a drop of cum with a thoughtful expression, as if he was tasting some rare treat. Sorey felt his body respond, yet it was definitely a little bit too soon after his release to have some real consequences.

“Sorry,” Sorey said and swallowed, all of the sudden feeling the dryness of his throat.

“No need to apologize,” Mikleo answered, smiling softly. He looked almost celestial, untainted; if not the drops on cum dropping from seraph’s hand into the water, Sorey would not be able to believe that _this_ , in fact, has really happened.

Sorey cleared his throat. “Um,” he started, “you can… clean yourself and I’ll… go ahead. Home.”

Mikleo nodded and turned around, slipping in the water.

Sorey got out of the pool. He made a few steps, and added:

“And, Mikleo… That was… nice.”

“I know,” Mikleo answered. And giggled.

Sorey smirked, and knew that Mikleo did, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that seraphim usually do not feel sexual attraction and it's more of a side effect to romantic attracion, since they are not humans and have no need for a normal sex drive. And by that they probably care less about their bodies and nudity than humans do. So Mikleo has no idea what is happening to Sorey, lmao.


End file.
